youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jonny Atma
Jonny Atma (born ) is an American musician who creates and performs covers of video game tracks. Previously, Jonny was known as TheJonnyDeath on YouTube, but another performer with the name Jonny Death took legal action against the name and took down the channel. Since then, Jonny has rebranded with the name Jonny Atma, with his main content being uploaded under the title of 'GaMetal,' an obvious combination of 'game' and 'metal' to summarize his content. In order to select the songs he covers, Jonny has several different methods of choosing. He takes comment suggestions, picks songs himself, lets his wife choose annually (as aforementioned) and has patrons on his Patreon page submit requests. Content Jonny's content consists of heavy metal covers of songs from various video games. He creates videos by recording himself playing parts of the song on several different instruments and combining them into one video, usually with gameplay of the game the song comes from playing on a green screen in the background. He also has a second channel named Atmacoustics where he uploads ten minute long loops of songs he covers on acoustic guitar. Career 2013 Jonny Atma was first founded on April 9, 2012. His first video came on June 5, 2013 with a cover of Don't be Afraid from Final Fantasy VIII. Other notable covers included a Mega Man mega medley, Revenge of Meta Knight from Kirby Super Star, Big Bad Baby Bowser from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Sandopolis Zone from Sonic & Knuckles, Dragon Roost Island from The Wind Waker, Bowser's Rage from Paper Mario, Zero Two from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, the menu theme from Super Smash Bros. Melee, Stickerbush Symphony from Donkey Kong Country 2, a 37-minute medley of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, a revamped version of Zero Two featuring Edobean, Bloody Tears from Castlevania II, an the palace theme from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. 2014 Jonny posted more notable covers in 2014, including the Deoxys battle theme from Pokémon FR/LG/E, the Punch-Out!! theme, Gourmet Race from Kirby Super Star, a 14-minute Ocarina of Time medley, a 15-minute Sonic fan medley, The Ultimate Show from Super Paper Mario, Dancing Mad from Final Fantasy VI, and a Mega Max X medley. 2015 Jonny opened 2015 with a medley combined with Zelda and Mario games. He then followed it up with the Oil Ocean Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Most notable out of the remixes was Masked Dedede from Kirby Super Star Ultra. The success continued with covers of Gang-plank Galleon from Donkey Kong Country, You Will Know Our Names from Xenoblade Chronicles, Dark Pit's theme from Kid Icarus: Uprising, Dr. Cossack's Citadel from Mega Man 4, the Flying Battery Zone from Sonic & Knuckles, Koopa's Road from Super Mario 64, Galacta Knight from Kirby Super Star Ultra, a 10-minute Pokémon champion medley, Dark Meta Knight from Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Mechanical Rhythm from Xenoblade Chronicles, the credits roll from Super Mario 64, the Mewtwo battle from Pokémon Stadium, Natural Killer Cyborg from Mother 3, the battle against Zero in Mega Man X5, Megalovania from Undertale, and a 16-minute SNES super medley. 2016 With his continuing success, Jonny's most notable covers in 2016 included Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64, the Koopaling battle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the Giratina battle from Pokémon Platinum, Dirty & Beauty from Kirby: Triple Deluxe, the Star Wolf theme from Star Fox 64, Attack of the Koopa Bros. from Paper Mario, Hyrule Castle from A Link to the Past, Let the Battles Begin from Final Fantasy VII, Doomsday Zone from Sonic & Knuckles, C-R-O-W-N-E-D from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Strike the Earth from Shovel Knight, Dialga's Fight to the Finish from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, the Bowser battle theme from Super Mario 64, Revenge of the Enemy from Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and another Sonic series medley. 2017 Jonny opened the 2017 year with spectacular fashion with a cover of Star Dream from Kirby: Planet Robobot. Other notable covers included Bowser's Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Crocodile Cacophony from Donkey Kong Country 2, Death Egg Robot from Sonix the Hedgehog 2, One-Winged Angel from Final Fantasy VII, Ridley's theme from Super Metroid, a revamped version of SSBM's main theme, a revamped version of Big Bad Baby Bowser, Surprise Attack from Star Fox 2, the Team Rocket battle from Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal, a Sega Genesis & Mega Drive Mega Medley, Miror B's Retro Grove from Pokémon Colosseum, Cackletta's Soul from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS, and Adventure's End from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Equipment Jonny owns a custom Jackson Dinky guitar with Boos inlaid below the whammy bar, which is mostly used for the lead guitar duties. His other equipment include a Dean Vendetta and an electronic drum set. Trivia *Jonny has been involved with music since middle school band. *He lives in Nashville, Tennessee *Jonny has done collaborations with other YouTubers in the past, such as The8BitDrummer and Nirre. *Jonny made an appearance on SiIvaGunner's channel where he parodied his own style for comedic purposes. The video is an intentionally bad cover of Wily's Castle from Mega Man 2. *Sometimes Jonny uses plushes of characters in his videos, commonly for comedic effect. These range from Super Sonic playing the piano to Waddle Dee hiding in the background of his recording sets. *Jonny plays several instruments, but is most proficient in the guitar, bass, drums and keys, as evidenced by his videos. *Jonny arranges, mixes, performs and edits his GaMetal remixes all by himself. *Jonny is married to his wife Sharice, who he lets choose a song for him to cover annually around Valentine's Day. She has requested covers such as Oil Ocean Zone from Sonic 2 and Nobody Catch Me from Tekken 2. *In older videos, Jonny's recording setup was a lot more simplistic, in which he simply recorded in front of a black curtain or a white wall. Since moving houses, he has changed his setup to include gameplay in the background and a shelf of game memorabilia in his videos. *Jonny's longest video is his Legend of the Seven Stars cover, in which he covers the entire soundtrack of Super Mario RPG. The video is 37 minutes long. *Jonny’s cover of Hopes and Dreams from Undertale was used by wrestler Kenny Omega for his entrance music during Wrestle Kingdom 13. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians